Who In His Life
by DragonPhoenix77
Summary: Who were the people who surrounded Alexander the Greats, life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my essay I had to do for a college English course. I hope it helps people to beeter understand what the people surrounding Alexander were like. I have no where else to put this so I hope I don't get in too much trouble for this. Leave me comments, I trake criticism to. Hoep you enjoy.

**Alexander the Great**

In 356 B.C. the Macedonian state celebrated the birth of one of the most complex and controversial sovereigns the world would ever see. This man would become known as Alexander the Great, a man who would conquer most of the known world before he was 30 years old. However, Alexander did not become the man he was without the influence of others. The people most responsible for shaping the life of Alexander the Great were his family, companions, love interests, and enemies.

It is undeniable that Alexander truly lived up to his title. He was an extraordinary man who would not settle for less than what he wanted. Throughout the years there was a variety of terms to describe him: curious, cunning, ruthless, intelligent, caring, emotional, reasonable, egocentric, forgiving, understanding, and above all else, ambitious. These many sides of Alexander were most likely brought out because of the wide range of different people for which Alexander surrounded himself. However, many do not know about the people who surrounded Alexander.

Alexander's family life is one of deceit, treachery, and lies. His father, Philip, and his mother, Olympias, caused significant psychological and emotional damage to Alexander. His bi-polar tendencies and shocking actions are testament to this. His parents were constantly feuding and would pit Alexander against each other.

Philip suffered from a semi-traumatic childhood himself. As like most other children of his rank, he was forced to endure harsh military and political training. When he was young his father gave him to Thebes as a political hostage. Also throughout his life, in the years to come his family members were slowly picked off one by one. When his father Amyntas died, he left his three sons to rule the kingdom. His mother's lover, Ptolemy Alorites, killed the eldest son, Alexander II. The second son, Perdiccas III, avenged his brother's death by killing Ptolemy; however, he died shortly afterward in battle. This left a 24-year-old Philip in charge of the entire Macedonian Empire.

Philip soon showed the world he was a very proficient military leader, a cunning individual and pitiless politician. These are all traits he passed on to Alexander. However, he was also known frequently as a habitual drunkard and an avid womanizer. Nonetheless, he was an extraordinary commander-of-state. Macedon was originally weak, uncivilized, and in poverty. With little help from others, Philip turned Macedon into one of the most powerful nations in the world, all within twenty years.

It was in fact Philip who laid down the base plans for the invasion of Persia. There were several different reasons why Philip wanted to invade and conquer Persia. One, of course, was that he was a king and Macedonian warrior. Because of these two characteristics, he felt a desire to be in battle and to expand his empire. Also, Persia was the main threat to the Macedonian empire. Philip felt he had to attack them before the Persians could attack Macedon. Another reason was because Philip wanted revenge on the Persians for invading Macedonia and Greece a century before. The third reason was because of annoyance. Before Philip took over Greece, some Persians were known for aiding Philips enemies in Greece.

The relationship between Philip and Alexander was strained. This is probably due to Olympias, Alexander's mother. Philip, at times, would think Alexander was ill suited to be his heir while Alexander believed the problem was that Philip was jealous of Alexander. They would have their fights. In fact, one led Alexander to be exiled, but then they also had close father and son moments. One such moment was when a young Alexander tamed the stallion, Bucephalus. Philip stated, loudly, in front of a large audience, Alexander needed his own kingdom because Macedonia was too small for him. By saying this, Philip was also saying Alexander was fit to be a great ruler, far beyond what Philip himself would be. Unfortunately, this was when Alexander was a young boy.

As he matured, the two would begin to fight more. Alexander began to take on more of his mother's personality, and since Philip and Olympias did not get along, Philip did not think of Alexander as being worthy of grandeur. This is something that would stick with Alexander for the rest of his life. I believe, perhaps one reason as to why Alexander was so ambitious was because his father was constantly telling him he wasn't good enough. He needed to conquer everything and tackle every impossible feat to prove himself worthy.

The end of Philip's reign was close at hand; he was assassinated during the wedding games for his daughter, Cleopatra. One of his personal guards, Pausanias, felt Philip did him an injustice in the form of rape. Pausanias stabbed Philip in front of the large crowd that had gathered for the games and then fled to where he had two horses waiting. This led people to believe there was a second person in on the assassination but was never found. Macedonian guards killed Pausanias upon catching him and thus were unable to get any information from him. This left a twenty-year-old Alexander as king of Macedon and Greece.

Alexander's mother, Olympias, was an orphaned princess of the Molossian royal house in a bordering kingdom called Epirus. Her original name, before her marriage to Philip, was Myrtale. The two met when she was twelve years old at a festival held on her island. Many said it was love at first sight. Olympias was Philip's fifth of seven wives. They had no idea of the chaos their marriage would soon cause.

Olympias was a very outlandish woman for the Macedonians. She was very dedicated to the God of wine, Dionysus, and was also very much apart of the occult. Many believed she even slept with snakes in her bed. She was also a very prideful and obsessive woman. She never believed herself to be below anyone, even her husband. Olympias is especially known for her cruelty. She killed anyone who got in her way. It was even believed she helped in the murder of her husband.

One reason for this belief was because of her obvious contempt for Philip. The two were always at odds. Another reason was because of her reaction to Philip's murder, Pausanias. She placed a golden crown upon the corpse of Pausanias and then had his body burnt over Philip's remains. In addition, she also forced others to worship him and dedicated the dagger that killed Philip to the god Apollo in Pausanias' honor.

Another insight to Olympias' cruelty is with the death of Euridice. Euridice was Philip's last wife. After Phillip's death, Olympias did not want there to be any competition against Alexander for the throne. Also, she despised Euridice and always believed her to be a threat. Olympias was not a native Macedonian however; Euridice was fully Greek. Because of this, Euridice was more respected by the people and was thought to be a better queen than Olympias. In return, Olympias forced Euridice to watch her infant die a tortuous death and then forced the young mother to kill herself.

Olympias remained in Pella while Alexander conquered Persia. While there, Olympias caused many problems for Alexander's regent Antipater. The two fought almost as much as Olympias and Philip. They would frequently send letters to Alexander discrediting the other. This in turn greatly frustrated Alexander who was hundreds of miles away. It was told he even said his mother charged him a high price for the nine months he was lodged in her womb. The two remained in contact until Alexander's death. A few years later, Cassander, a companion of Alexander, killed Olympias. It was said she went to her death stubborn as ever with her head held high.

Olympias and Alexander shared a very complicated yet deep bond with each other. Alexander was closer to his mother than his father and adopted more traits from her than from Philip. They could both be rather violent, stubborn, obsessive, and emotional. Olympias was also the reason behind Alexander's superstitions and strong belief in the occult and omens. Olympias would do anything to see Alexander succeed and told Alexander to never settle for anything because he deserved everything.

Philip put an extreme amount of stress on Alexander by saying he wasn't good enough, but Olympias put even more pressure on him by saying how great he was. Philip claimed he was descended from Heracles, also known as Hercules, while Olympias was believed to have been descended from Helen of Troy as well as the hero Achilles from Homer's the Iliad. The Iliad was Alexander's most treasured story. He even had a copy from his teacher, Aristotle, which he took everywhere he went and even stowed it under his pillow. Alexander liked to think of himself as another version of Achilles.

Also, on her wedding night, Olympias said she dreamed a lightning bolt hit her stomach, meaning she was carrying the king of the gods: Zeus's son. With all these important people surrounding his birth and life, Alexander grew up believing he had to live up to the expectations of, or be better than, the son of a god. To add to this belief, he supposedly was related to the woman who started the Trojan War and a great Homeric hero. Because of this, Alexander lived his life thinking he was almost immortal. When he went to the seer at Siwa, it was proven he was the son of Zeus and, in turn, drove his army harder while thinking he was invincible. This in turn led him to act recklessly at times and put his life and those of his men in danger.

Alexander's companions played a significantly large part in his life. Alexander and his army spent many long years together, and he was greatly loved by all his men. In addition, he always did whatever he asked of his men and would never force his men to do anything he, himself, would not do. Although he held his soldiers in high regard, he had closer bonds with his companions, most likely because he grew up with most of them.

One of Alexander's most cherished companions was not even human. When Alexander was around ten years old, his father and several other men put on quite a show while trying to tame a single horse. Many men tried but failed before Alexander asked to try. Philip thought it would be humorous, so he let Alexander try. All were shocked when the horse not only let him on but also ran with him. Alexander named the horse Bucephalus, Ox-head in English, and rode him into every single battle until Bucephalus died of old age and wounds after a battle at the Hydapses River. This was three years before Alexander's own death.

Alexander cared for Bucephalus deeply. While in Uxia, some men took Bucephalus in order to play a joke on him, but when Alexander discovered him gone, he went on a rampage. He swiftly issued a decree stating he would kill every man in the country if Bucephalus were not returned to him. Of course Bucephalus was returned immediately. After his horses' death, in order to show how much Bucephalus meant to him, Alexander created a large statue of Bucephalus and named a city, Bucephala, in his honor.

Another one of Alexander's companions was Craterus, his most trusted general and one of his closest friends. Most of the time Craterus was Alexander's second-in-command, and he was deeply loved by the Macedonian men. While he loved and respected Alexander he did not agree with Alexander's assimilation into the Persian culture. Like most other Macedonian and Greek men, he believed anyone who did not speak Greek was a barbarian and that they were better than the Persians. No matter his beliefs though, he still followed Alexander. One way Alexander showed his love of Craterus is when he was giving out Persian brides to his men. Craterus was one of only two men who received a royal bride. He was given Amastrine, the daughter of Oxyatres, who was the brother of Alexander's enemy, Darius. This clearly showed Craterus was close to Alexander and was a very important man.

Another of Alexander's generals was a man named Cleitus the Black. Cleitus was an older soldier who served Philip. Cleitus' relationship with Alexander goes all the way back to his birth. He was already serving under Philip when Alexander was born, and his own sister, Lanice, was Alexander's wet nurse. Lanice was often thought by Alexander to be like a mother to him. Cleitus stuck by Alexander long after Philip's death and even saved Alexander's life during the battle of Granicus. Unfortunately, Cleitus' deep commitment to Philip would cause an extreme rift in their relationship.

During a party after Alexander appointed Cleitus Satrap of Bactria, the two got into a major fight. Cleitus, who was angry at being left in a country he disliked and being away from his home, used this opportunity to tell Alexander everything he had been holding back. Both had already been drinking heavily when Cleitus began to touch on a sore spot for Alexander: Philip. Cleitus began yelling about how Philip was far better than Alexander and how Alexander would not be where he was without his father. Considering Alexander's problems with his father about Alexander's worth, Alexander took these comments very badly. Guards had to forcefully take Cleitus from the room but, right at the time Alexander began to calm down, Cleitus stormed back in. Within moments Alexander had a spear shoved through Cleitus' body. Seconds later Alexander realized what he had done and fell to the floor sobbing over the body.

For three days, Alexander isolated himself in his rooms. This is most likely not just because of his actions, but because he knew he may have been able to prevent this earlier. Alexander dreamt Cleitus died days before this happened. Fearing what this could mean, Alexander arranged for offerings to be made for Cleitus and invited Cleitus to his rooms to partake in some Greek fruit. Unfortunately, Cleitus arrived before the ritual could take place.

There were several other people who were close to Alexander. Ptolemy for example, was rumored to be Alexander's bastard half brother from Philip. There was however, no proof of this. It was common knowledge he cared for and greatly respected Alexander. After Alexander's death Ptolemy hijacked his body while it was on its way to Macedon. He took the body to Egypt where he said Alexander would have wanted to stay. Later on Ptolemy would become the Pharaoh of Egypt and even established the Ptolemaic kingdom. In later years he would write his own account of Alexander's life and journeys. This would become one of the worlds leading sources on Alexander the Great.

Unfortunately, there were also people close to Alexander who would turn on him and become his enemy. One man was Philotas. Philotas was the son of one of Alexander's generals, Parmenio, and was a childhood friend of Alexander. Shortly after an incident where pages were charged with trying to poison Alexander, Philotas was charged with the assassination attempt. He had discovered the plot against Alexander but did not report it for two days. He said he did not believe it to be serious. Alexander discovered this when another page informed him of the conspiracy. Philotas was put on trial against his peers and, although he originally denied all accusations, a confession was pulled from him through torture. He was subsequently found guilty. He was then stoned according to Macedonian tradition. Later, more damning evidence surfaced to further prove his deceit. Alexander sent two trusted soldiers to Philotas' father in Ecbatana and, after confirming he did not know of his son's death, handed him a forged letter from Philotas claiming the assassination attempt was a success. When the guards saw Parmenio smile at the news, they quickly killed him in the garden of his own palace.

Cassander was another companion of Alexander who would turn into one if his most deceitful enemies. Cassander was the son of Alexander's regent Antipitar. The two knew each other since childhood. They had a very temperamental relationship. Cassander respected Alexander for being his king, but their relationship did not go further beyond a king and his general. Cassander was known to be an unpleasant, ruthless man who greatly disliked Alexander as a person. There are even suspicions Cassander aided in Alexander's death. One theory is that Antipater gave Cassander medicine to give to Alexander. It was believed Alexander's old teacher, Aristotle, who along with others, began to fear Alexander towards the end of his career and tampered with this medicine. Cassander arrived in Babylon within the last few months of Alexander's life. Soon after his arrival he gave the medicine to Alexander's butler who happened to be his brother Iollas. It would have been easy for him to sneak the poison into Alexander's cup. Alexander died shortly after Cassander's arrival.

Cassander's hate for Alexander continued after the king's death. Cassander then returned to Greece where he seized control. Years later he killed Alexander's mother, Olympias, as well as Alexander's wife, Roxanne, and son, Alexander IV. Although the deeds he accomplished were terrible, and he seemed indifferent to what he had done, he was not unaffected. There was a famous rumor he could not look upon a statue of Alexander without feeling faint and ill at ease. He would later die of tuberculosis in 297 B.C.

It was clear Alexander loved to be loved and preferred to stay in a tight circle of friends and companions, people he trusted and who loved him and those he thought of as beautiful. Alexander's love interests varied greatly. He cared for a eunuch, three Persian wives, and the one person he loved more than anyone else in the entire world was one of his generals.

Bagoas was a young eunuch who had originally served under the great king of Persia, Darius. After Darius fled during the battle at Issus Alexander collected many of the kings' possessions, including Bagoas. Bagoas was a favorite of Darius's and, when he came into Alexander's care, he became a favorite of Alexander. Whether or not Alexander shared a sexual relationship with Bagoas is not clear, but some of Alexander's actions confirmed this suspicion. Bagoas would often dance for Alexander and would be rewarded with public kisses. During Alexander's time of sickness, Bagoas never left Alexander's side. Bagoas disappeared from the history records after Alexander's death.

Alexander had three wives. The first was Roxane. She was the sixteen-year-old daughter of the Bactrian nobleman Oxyartes. The two met when Alexander overtook her father's land and her family became captives. Much like his father before him, Alexander fell in love with her at first sight and quickly decided to marry her. The Macedonian generals did not agree with this at all and fought Alexander on the issue. They wanted their first queen to be of Macedonian descent, not a barbarian from another land they had conquered. Alexander chose to ignore his general's wishes and went ahead with the wedding.

Not much is mentioned of Roxane after the initial marriage. She merely followed Alexander around on his travels. The history records begin to notice Roxane again when it was reported she conceived Alexander's child but then lost the baby. Roxane is mentioned more often towards the end of Alexander's life. Her appearance apparently bore a likeness to Alexander's mother, Olympias. Roxane proved she could be just as cunning as the older queen by dispatching those she felt were a threat.

Shortly after Alexander's death, Roxane gave birth to a son named Alexander IV. With the empire in chaos after the death of Alexander, Roxane decided she needed to get rid of Alexander's other queens. It was not documented what happened to Parysatis, a Persian princess Alexander had married. However, it is known Roxane had Alexander's other wife, Stateira, the daughter of Darius, and her sister, Drypetis, murdered. She then disposed of their bodies in a well. Roxane later ran to join Olympias. The two ordered the execution of the current King Philip, leaving the six-year-old Alexander, sole king. This would not last long, though. Cassander imprisoned Roxane and her son and took control of the kingdom. Several years later he would have thirteen-year-old, Alexander, and his mother executed.

Alexander had many people around him he did not trust, and few he truly did. The one person in his entire world he trusted beyond anyone else was his best friend and lover, Hephaestion. Hephaestion and Alexander were friends since childhood. It is even believed Aristotle taught them together. There is no actual proof of this, but through their campaigns, Hephaestion sent many letters to Aristotle.

It is widely believed the two had an intimate relationship in their younger years and may perhaps have continued on into adulthood. Philip and Olympias expressed concern over their relationship. Alexander was expected to create an heir, but showed no interest in women. Hoping to rectify this, they hired a courtesan to seduce Alexander. This affected Alexander very little, and he continued his relationship with Hephaestion.

Alexander loved Hephaestion more deeply than anyone else. He often compared their relationship to Achilles and Patroclus from Homer's The Iliad. This was extremely significant for many reasons. One is that The Iliad was Alexander's most treasured story, and he tried to base his life around being another Achilles. Another reason is because of the relationship Achilles and Patroclus were believed to have had. The two were close lovers and stayed by each other until the very end. Their love for each other knew no bounds. Alexander felt the same about Hephaestion and proved it to the world early on in his campaigns. After Alexander had become king, they went to Troy to visit the tombs of the two Homeric warriors. In front of the entire army, Alexander laid a wreath upon Achilles tomb as Hephaestion did for Patroclus. By doing this Alexander showed everyone his love for Hephaestion was no less than Achilles love for Patroclus. The two then danced around the tombs naked for the entire world to see.

Later on Alexander would once again publicly prove his devotion to Hephaestion, only this time it would not just be in front of Macedonians and Greeks, but also before Persians. After Darius fled the battle at Issus, Alexander and Hephaestion went to the tent containing Darius's family. His mother, Sisygambis, mistook Hephaestion for Alexander since he was the taller of the two and began to plead for the lives of her family. When an attendant corrected her mistake she began to apologize profusely. Alexander, who was almost always courteous to women, took pity on her and told her she made no mistake, for he too was Alexander. By saying this, Alexander was not only being kind to the older woman, he was also pointing out Hephaestion's place in Alexander's life.

Alexander and Hephaestion continued on in their relationship throughout the campaigns. While homosexual relationships were accepted in ancient Greece, it was very odd for one to last so long. Homosexual relationships were most common between young boys and young boys with grown men. While boys would have relationships in their younger years, when they reached adulthood they would grow out of this stage knowing they had to procreate. Older men would usually only have homosexual relationships with younger boys because they would be teaching them about life. They would become mentors, and the boys learned everything they needed to know from their lover. Alexander and Hephaestion, however, would continue their relationship to their death. This showed the true depth of their feelings for each other.

During the campaigns Alexander showed a deep trust in Hephaestion. Alexander assigned the important jobs of building bridges and assigning kings for each conquered area. He even made Hephaestion, Chilliarch, a Persian term meaning he was Alexander's second in command. The two were often seen sharing couches and wine. Hephaestion was even seen reading Alexander's letters from his mother over his shoulder. No one else would ever be allowed such an honor. By doing this Alexander was sharing his home life with Hephaestion.

A third time Alexander openly showed his favor of Hephaestion was when he was handing out brides to his men. Hephaestion and Craterus were the only two who were given royal brides, but Hephaestion's was especially important. He was given Drypetis, the sister of Alexander's second wife Stateira. Alexander did this in hopes of becoming the uncle to Alexander's children, thereby intertwining their families.

Hephaestion was never very popular among his companions and, as time went on, things became worse. They all were jealous of Hephaestion's place in Alexander's life and, with all the new appointments and honors Hephaestion received, they became even more jealous. They were especially upset over his appointment as Chilliarch. Now he was second in command, meaning, if Alexander died, Hephaestion would be his successor.

Like all relationships, Alexander and Hephaestion were not perfect. Alexander was extremely relentless and did not want to stop his journey, while Hephaestion had problems with Alexander's other companions. Their biggest issue was perhaps, Hephaestion's dislike of Craterus. Craterus was second only to Hephaestion in Alexander's eyes. It was said Craterus loved Alexander the king while Hephaestion loved Alexander for himself. At one point the feud between the two of them escalated to the point where they drew swords on each other. When Alexander was informed of this, he took immediate action. Hephaestion was publicly punished. Alexander told him he was nothing without him. Craterus was punished later privately. He also told the two know matter how much he loved them, but if they fought again he would kill them. He couldn't put up with that type of behavior in his army. He expected no more of them than he did the rest of his men. The two never fought again. Both men loved Alexander too much to disobey him. I personally believe Alexander was so harsh on them because he was worried of what might happen if they truly fought.

While in Ecbatana, Alexander held festive games to help support morale in his troops. During this time, Hephaestion fell ill. He was put on a strict diet and forced to rest. However, while his doctor was away at the games, Hephaestion disobeyed orders and ate a whole chicken and drank a gallon of wine. His fever quickly spiked and Alexander was summoned from the games. Unfortunately, Alexander did not make it in time.

There is no definitive proof of what killed Hephaestion, but there are many possible options. One was that he was truly sick and merely died of his fever. A second option was he died from excessive drinking. Another possible option was he was assassinated. This is the option I choose to believe. There is even historical evidence supporting this idea. A man named Apollodorus sent a message to a man named Peithagorus seeking his help. It is unknown why, but he feared Alexander and Hephaestion. Peithagorus sent a message back claiming he had nothing to fear because Hephaestion would soon be gone. Apollodorus received this message the day before Hephaestion died. The only question that remains is who killed Hephaestion? Many disliked him: Olympias, Roxane, Cassander, Craterus, and many others.

Much like the incident with Cleitus, Alexander laid sobbing over the body until he was forced away, and then he starved himself in his room for three days. When he finally emerged, he had Hephaestion's doctor executed, proclaimed mourning throughout Asia, and began planning for a vast and highly expensive funeral pyre and extravagant funeral games. Alexander ordered the execution of young Cossaeans as a human sacrifice for his lost lover, as Achilles did for Patroclus. Alexander even punished the gods by destroying the temple of Asclepius, the physician god. Alexander always obsessively believed in the gods, so for him to do this was showing how much the loss had effected him. In true Homeric fashion, Alexander shorn his hair, once again as Achilles did for Patroclus, and even went as far as doing the same to his horses. One of Alexander's greatest acts to Hephaestion was when he petitioned the oracle at Siwa. Alexander requested for Hephaestion to be worshiped as a god. His request was refused, but the oracle said Hephaestion would be worshiped as a divine hero.

The army as a whole also honored the loss of Hephaestion. Flutes were forbidden because they were special to Hephaestion; the empires sacred fire was extinguished, an honor reserved for Persian rulers; a likeness of Hephaestion was carried by the Companion Calvary, which Hephaestion was in charge of; and his men dedicated themselves and their weapons in his honor.

With all the chaos surrounding his family and professional life, Alexander truly needed a constant. Hephaestion was the one person who did whatever Alexander asked of him, no matter what, and stayed dedicated to him until his death. Hephaestion was the other half of Alexander, his alter ego, and he truly kept Alexander sane. It is said the only battle Alexander lost was the one against Hephaestion's thighs. According to the philosopher Arrian, Alexander dearly wished he had died instead of Hephaestion, much like Achilles wanted when Patroclus was killed. Alexander lost himself without Hephaestion and died several months later. They were both in their early thirties.

Alexander had many enemies. However, he did not treat all his enemies the same. They were in his way and needed to be killed. Some earned his respect and a few even worked for him. There were two in particular Alexander would show different feelings towards.

Darius was the reigning Great King of Persia. Alexander originally fought him at the battle at Issus where Darius fled. Alexander chased after him and they fought again at Gaugamela where Darius fled once again. Alexander detested Darius at this point and grew weary of having to chase him. Meanwhile Darius was experiencing his own problems. His men mutinied against him and appointed Darius' cousin Bessus, their new king. Darius was held captive until Bessus received news Alexander was nearly upon them. He ordered Darius to be killed and fled. One of Alexander's men accidentally ran across a dying Darius and gave him water. Darius died before Alexander could get there but he asked the man to tell Alexander thank you and he respected him.

After the battle at Issus, Alexander took into his possession Darius' family. He treated them very well and even considered Darius's mother, Sisygambis, like his mother. Darius had heard of Alexander's treatment of his family and was greatly thankful. Now at his death he believed Alexander to be great and respectable man.

When Alexander heard of this, he developed his own respect for Darius and vowed he would not stop until Darius's killer was caught. He chased down Bessus and finally cornered him when his own people gave him up for their own safety. Alexander had him tortured before he sent him to be judged by the Persian people where his nose and ears were cut of before he was publicly executed. These events showed how far Alexander would go for those he respected and how he handled betrayal.

There were a wide variety of people surrounding Alexander the Great's life. They molded his psyche and greatly affected the decisions he made. They affected his future in vastly different ways and played significant roles in shaping his life and making him the historic figure we now read about in textbooks. He was most assuredly a psychologically damaged man due to the actions of his family, friends, lovers, companions, and enemies, but he still continued on to fulfill his own dream of becoming immortal, at least with respect to history if not physically. Today's leaders are molded the same way and are influenced in the same manor as Alexander. They too are products of their environment, just as we all are.

Works Cited

Arrian. The Campaigns of Alexander. Trans. Aubrey De Selincourt. Great Britain: The Chaucer Press, 1971.

Fildes, Alan and Joann Fletcher. Alexander the Great. USA: Duncan Baird, 2001.

Fox, Robin Lane. Alexander the Great. England: Penguin Books, 1973.

Grant, Michael. From Alexander to Cleopatra. USA: Michael Grant Publications, 1982.

Green, Peter. Alexander of Macedon. Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1991.

Green, Peter. Alexander to Actium. Berkeley and Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1990.

Hammond, N.G.L. Alexander the Great: King, Commander and Statesman. New Jersey: Noyes Press, 1980.

Nelson, Eric D., and Susan K. Allard-Nelson. The Complete Idiot's Guide to Ancient Greece. USA: Penguin Group, 2004.

O'Brien, John Maxwell. Alexander the Great: The Invisible Enemy. USA and Canada: Routledge, 1992.

Wood, Michael. In the Footsteps of Alexander the Great. Los Angeles: University of California Press, in arrangement with BBC Books, 1997.


	2. Chapter 2

Αλέξανδρος ο μεγάλος

**Αλέξανδρος ο μεγάλος**

Σε 356 Π.Χ. το μακεδονικό κράτος που γιορτάζεται τη γέννηση ένα από τα πιό σύνθετα και αμφισβητούμενα sovereigns ο κόσμος θα έβλεπε πάντα. Αυτό το άτομο θα γινόταν γνωστό ως Αλέξανδρος ο μεγάλος, ένα άτομο που θα κατακτούσε τον μεγαλύτερο μέρος του γνωστού κόσμου προτού ήταν 30 χρονών. Εντούτοις, ο Αλέξανδρος δεν έγινε το άτομο που ήταν χωρίς την επιρροή άλλοι. Οι άνθρωποι οι πιό αρμόδιοσι για τη διαμόρφωση της ζωής του Αλεξάνδρου ο μεγάλος ήταν η οικογένεια, οι σύντροφοι, τα ενδιαφέροντα αγάπης, και οι εχθροί του.

Είναι αναμφισβήτητο ότι ο Αλέξανδρος ανταποκρίθηκε αληθινά τον τίτλο του. Ήταν εξαιρετικό άτομο που δεν θα εγκαθιστούσε για λιγότερο από τι θέλησε. Καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια των ετών υπήρξαν ποικίλοι όροι για να τον περιγράψουν: περίεργος, cunning, άσπλαχνος, ευφυής, φροντίζοντας, συναισθηματικός, λογικός, εγωκεντρικός, συγχώρεση, κατανόηση, και προ πάντων άλλος, φιλόδοξη. Αυτές οι πολλές πλευρές του Αλεξάνδρου παρουσιάστηκαν πιθανότατα έξω λόγω του ευρέος φάσματος των διαφορετικών ανθρώπων για το οποίο ο Αλέξανδρος περιβλήθηκε. Εντούτοις, πολλοί δεν ξέρουν για τους ανθρώπους που περιέβαλαν τον Αλέξανδρο.

Η οικογενειακή ζωή του Αλεξάνδρου είναι μιας οικογενειακής ζωής από εξαπάτησης, προδοσία, και βρίσκεται. Ο πατέρας του, ο Philip, και η μητέρα του, Olympias, προκάλεσαν τη σημαντική ψυχολογική και συναισθηματική ζημία στον Αλέξανδρο. Οι διπολικές τάσεις και οι συγκλονίζοντας ενέργειές του είναι διαθήκη σε αυτό. Οι γονείς του συνεχώς και θα κοίλαιναν ο Αλέξανδρος ο ένας ενάντια στον άλλο.

Ο Philip έπασχε από μια ημι-τραυματική παιδική ηλικία ο ίδιος. Όπως όπως τα περισσότερα άλλα παιδιά της τάξης του, αναγκάστηκε να υπομείνει τη σκληρή στρατιωτική και πολιτική κατάρτιση. Όταν ήταν νέος ο πατέρας του τον έδωσε σε Thebes ως πολιτικό όμηρο. Επίσης καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της ζωής του, στα επόμενα χρόνια τα οικογενειακά μέλη του επιλέχτηκαν αργά από ένας-ένας. Όταν ο πατέρας του Amyntas πέθανε, άφησε τρεις γιους του για να κυβερνήσει το βασίλειο. Ο εραστής της μητέρας του, Ptolemy Alorites, σκότωσε τον παλαιότερο γιο, Αλέξανδρος ΙΙ. Ο δεύτερος γιος, Perdiccas ΙΙΙ, εκδικήθηκε το θάνατο του αδελφού του με τη δολοφονία Ptolemy εντούτοις, πέθανε σύντομα κατόπιν στη μάχη. Αυτό άφησε 24 ο χρονών Philip υπεύθυνος για την ολόκληρη μακεδονική αυτοκρατορία.

Ο Philip παρουσίασε σύντομα τον κόσμο που ήταν πολύ ικανός στρατιωτικός αρχηγός, cunning μεμονωμένος και άσπλαχνος πολιτικός. Αυτά είναι όλα τα γνωρίσματα που μετέφερε προς τον Αλέξανδρο. Εντούτοις, ήταν γνωστός επίσης συχνά ως συνήθης drunkard και άπληστο womanizer. Εν τούτοις, ήταν εξαιρετικό διοικητής--κράτος. Η Μακεδονία ήταν αρχικά αδύνατη, απολίτιστος, και στην ένδεια. Με λίγη βοήθεια από άλλους, ο Philip μετέτρεψε τη Μακεδονία σε ένα από τα ισχυρότερα έθνη στον κόσμο, όλες μέσα σε είκοσι έτη. Ήταν στην πραγματικότητα ο Philip που καθόρισε τα σχέδια βάσεων για την εισβολή της Περσίας. Υπήρξαν διάφοροι διαφορετικοί λόγοι για τους οποίους ο Philip θέλησε να εισβάλει και να κατακτήσει στην Περσία. Το ένα, φυσικά, ήταν ότι ήταν βασιλιάς και μακεδονικός πολεμιστής. Λόγω αυτών των δύο χαρακτηριστικών, αισθάνθηκε μια επιθυμία να είναι στη μάχη και να επεκτείνει την αυτοκρατορία του. Επίσης, η Περσία ήταν η κύρια απειλή στη μακεδονική αυτοκρατορία. Ο Philip αισθάνθηκε ότι έπρεπε να επιτεθεί σε τους προτού να μπορέσει να επιτεθεί το Persians σε Macedon. Ένας άλλος λόγος ήταν επειδή ο Philip θέλησε την εκδίκηση στο Persians για την εισβάλλοντας Μακεδονία και την Ελλάδα ένας αιώνας πριν. Ο τρίτος λόγος ήταν λόγω της ενόχλησης. Προτού να αναλάβει ο Philip την Ελλάδα, κάποιο Persians ήταν γνωστό για τη βοήθεια των εχθρών της Philips στην Ελλάδα.

Η σχέση μεταξύ του Philip και του Αλεξάνδρου τεντώθηκε. Αυτό οφείλεται πιθανώς σε Olympias, μητέρα του Αλεξάνδρου. Ο Philip, κατά περιόδους, θα σκεφτόταν ότι ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν άρρωστος που ταιρίαξε για να είναι ο κληρονόμος του ενώ ο Αλέξανδρος εθεώρησε το πρόβλημα ήταν ότι ο Philip ήταν ζηλότυπος του Αλεξάνδρου. Θα είχαν τις πάλες τους. Στην πραγματικότητα, το ένα οδήγησε τον Αλέξανδρο για να εξοριστεί, αλλά αφ' ετέρου είχαν επίσης τις στενές στιγμές πατέρων και γιων. Μια τέτοια στιγμή ήταν πότε ο νέος Αλέξανδρος εξημέρωσε τον επιβήτορα, Bucephalus. Ο Philip δήλωσε, δυνατά, μπροστά από ένα μεγάλο ακροατήριο, ο Αλέξανδρος χρειάστηκε το βασίλειό του επειδή η Μακεδονία ήταν πάρα πολύ μικρή για τον. Με το ρητό αυτού, ο Philip έλεγε επίσης ότι ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν κατάλληλος να είναι μεγάλος κυβερνήτης, αρκετά πέρα από ποιο Philip ο ίδιος θα ήταν. Δυστυχώς, αυτό ήταν πότε ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν νέο αγόρι.

Δεδομένου ότι ωρίμασε, τα δύο θα άρχιζαν να παλεύουν περισσότεροι. Ο Αλέξανδρος άρχισε να παίρνει περισσότερους της προσωπικότητας της μητέρας του, και δεδομένου ότι ο Philip και Olympias δεν επαρουσίασαν πρόοδο, ο Philip δεν σκέφτηκε τον Αλέξανδρο ως αντάξιος του μεγαλείου. Αυτό είναι κάτι που θα κολλούσε με τον Αλέξανδρο για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής. Πιστεύω, ίσως ένας λόγος ως προς γιατί ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν τόσο φιλόδοξος ήταν επειδή ο πατέρας του τον έλεγε συνεχώς αυτός δεν ήταν αρκετά καλός. Έπρεπε να κατακτήσει όλα και να αντιμετωπίσει κάθε αδύνατο άθλο για να αποδειχθεί αντάξιος.

Το τέλος του Philip βασιλεύει ήταν στενό προσιτό δολοφονήθηκε κατά τη διάρκεια των γαμήλιων παιχνιδιών για την κόρη του, Κλεοπάτρα. Μια από τις προσωπικές φρουρές του, Pausanias, αισθάνθηκε ότι ο Philip τον έκανε μια αδικία υπό μορφή βιασμού. Το Pausanias διαπέρασε το Philip μπροστά από το μεγάλο πλήθος που είχε συλλέξει για τα παιχνίδια και είχε φύγει έπειτα όπου είχε την αναμονή δύο αλόγων. Αυτό οδήγησε τους ανθρώπους για να θεωρήσει ότι υπήρξε ένα δεύτερο πρόσωπο μέσα στη δολοφονία αλλά δεν βρέθηκε ποτέ. Οι μακεδονικές φρουρές σκότωσαν Pausanias επάνω στη σύλληψη τον και ήταν ανίκανες έτσι να πάρουν οποιεσδήποτε πληροφορίες από τον. Αυτό άφησε τον είκοσι-έτος-παλαιό Αλέξανδρο ως βασιλιά Macedon και Ελλάδα.

Η μητέρα του Αλεξάνδρου, Olympias, ήταν η πριγκήπισσα του βασιλικού σπιτιού Molossian σε ένα οριοθετώντας βασίλειο αποκαλούμενο Epirus. Το αρχικό όνομά της, πριν από το γάμο της στο Philip, ήταν Myrtale. Τα δύο συναντήθηκαν όταν ήταν δώδεκα χρονών σε ένα φεστιβάλ που έγινε στο νησί της. Πολλοί είπαν ότι ήταν αγάπη διακρίνει καταρχάς. Το Olympias ήταν πέμπτο του Philip επτά συζύγων. Δεν είχαν καμία ιδέα του χάους ο γάμος που τους θα προκαλούσε σύντομα.

Το Olympias ήταν πολύ εξωτική γυναίκα για τους Μακεδόνες. Ήταν πολύ αφιερωμένη στο Θεό του κρασιού, Dionysus, και ήταν επίσης πάρα πολύ χώρια του απόκρυφου. Πολλοί εθεώρησαν ότι κοιμήθηκε ακόμη και με τα φίδια στο κρεβάτι της. Ήταν επίσης πολύ περήφανη και βασανιστική γυναίκα. Δεν θεωρήθηκε ποτέ κάτω από καθέναν, ακόμη και ο σύζυγός της. Το Olympias είναι ιδιαίτερα γνωστό για τη σκληρότητά της. Σκότωσε καθένας που πήρε με τον τρόπο της. Θεωρήθηκε ακόμη και ότι βοήθησε στη δολοφονία του συζύγου της.

Ένας λόγος για αυτήν την πεποίθηση ήταν λόγω της προφανούς περιφρόνησής της για το Philip. Τα δύο ήταν πάντα σε διαφωνία. Ένας άλλος λόγος ήταν λόγω της αντίδρασής της στη δολοφονία του Philip, Pausanias. Τοποθέτησε μια χρυσή κορώνα επάνω στο πτώμα Pausanias και έπειτα έκαψε το σώμα του πέρα από τα υπολείμματα του Philip. Επιπλέον, ανάγκασε επίσης άλλων για να τον λατρεψει και αφιέρωσε το στιλέτο που σκότωσε το Philip στο Θεό απόλλωνας στην τιμή Pausanias.

Μια άλλη διορατικότητα στη σκληρότητα Olympias είναι με το θάνατο Euridice. Το Euridice ήταν ο Philip διαρκεί τη σύζυγο. Μετά από το θάνατο του Phillip, Olympias δεν θέλησε εκεί να είναι οποιοσδήποτε ανταγωνισμός ενάντια στον Αλέξανδρο για το θρόνο. Επίσης, περιφρόνησε Euridice και την θεώρησε πάντα μια απειλή. Το Olympias δεν ήταν εγγενής Μακεδόνας εντούτοις Το Euridice ήταν πλήρως ελληνικά. Λόγω αυτού, Euridice περισσότερο έγινε σεβόμενο από τους ανθρώπους και ήταν πιθανά καλύτερη βασίλισσα από Olympias. Σε αντάλλαγμα, Olympias ανάγκασε Euridice για να προσέξει τον κύβο νηπίων της ένας στριφνός θάνατος και ανάγκασε έπειτα τη νέα μητέρα για να σκοτωθεί.

Το Olympias παρέμεινε στην Πέλλα ενώ ο Αλέξανδρος κατάκτησε την Περσία. Ενώ εκεί, Olympias προκάλεσε πολλά προβλήματα για τον αντιβασιλέα Antipater του Αλεξάνδρου. Τα δύο που παλεύουν σχεδόν τόσο όσο και Olympias και το Philip. Θα έστελναν συχνά τις επιστολές στον Αλέξανδρο που δυσφημεί άλλο. Αυτός ο ο στη συνέχεια πολύ ματαιωμένος Αλέξανδρος που ήταν εκατοντάδες των μιλι'ων μακριά. Ειπώθηκε είπε ακόμη και η μητέρα του του χρέωσε μια υψηλή τιμή για τους εννέα μήνες κατοικήθηκε στη μήτρα της. Τα δύο παρέμειναν σε επαφή μέχρι το θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου. Μερικά έτη αργότερα, Cassander, ένας σύντροφος του Αλεξάνδρου, σκότωσε Olympias. Ειπώθηκε ότι πήγε στο θάνατό της επίμονο όπως πάντα με το κεφάλι της που κρατήθηκε υψηλό.

Το Olympias και ο Αλέξανδρος μοιράστηκαν έναν πολύ περίπλοκο ακόμα βαθύ δεσμό το ένα με το άλλο. Ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν πιό στενός στη μητέρα του από τον πατέρα του και υιοθέτησε περισσότερα γνωρίσματα από την απ'ό, τι από το Philip. Θα μπορούσαν και οι δύο να είναι μάλλον βίαιοι, επίμονοι, βασανιστικοί, και συναισθηματικοί. Το Olympias ήταν επίσης ο λόγος πίσω από τις δεισιδαιμονίες του Αλεξάνδρου και ισχυρή πίστη στον απόκρυφο και τους οιωνούς. Το Olympias θα έκανε τίποτα για να δει τον Αλέξανδρο πετυχαίνει και είπε στον Αλέξανδρο για να εγκαταστήσει ποτέ για τίποτα επειδή άξιζε όλα.

Ο Philip έβαλε ένα ακραίο ποσό πίεσης στον Αλέξανδρο με το ρητό ότι δεν ήταν αρκετά καλός, αλλά Olympias άσκησε την ακόμα περισσότερη πίεση σε τον με το ρητό πόσο μεγάλος ήταν. Ο Philip απαίτησε ότι τον κατέβηκαν από Heracles, επίσης γνωστό ως Hercules, ενώ Olympias θεωρήθηκε για να έχει από τη Helen του τρόυ καθώς επίσης και το ήρωα Αχιλλέας από Iliad Ομήρου το. Το Iliad ήταν ο Αλέξανδρος πιό πολύ η ιστορία. Είχε ακόμη και ένα αντίγραφο από το δάσκαλό του, Αριστοτέλης, το οποίο πήρε παντού αυτός πήγε και το στοίβαξε ακόμη και κάτω από το μαξιλάρι του. Ο Αλέξανδρος επιθύμησε να σκεφτεί τον ως μια άλλη έκδοση Αχιλλέα.

Επίσης, στη γαμήλια νύχτα της, Olympias είπε ότι ονειρεύτηκε ένα μπουλόνι αστραπής χτύπησε το στομάχι της, σημαίνοντας έφερνε το βασιλιά των Θεών: Γιος Zeus. Με όλους αυτούς τους σημαντικούς ανθρώπους που περιβάλλουν τη γέννηση και τη ζωή του, ο Αλέξανδρος μεγάλωσε την πίστη ότι έπρεπε να ανταποκριθεί τις προσδοκίες, ή να είναι καλύτερος από, ο γιος ενός Θεού. Για να προσθέσει σε αυτήν την πεποίθηση, υποθετικά αφορούσε τη γυναίκα που άρχισε τον τρωικό πόλεμο και έναν μεγάλο ομηρικό ήρωα. Λόγω αυτού, ο Αλέξανδρος έζησε η ζωή του σκεπτόμενος ότι ήταν σχεδόν αθάνατος. Όταν πήγε seer σε Siwa, αποδείχθηκε ότι ήταν ο γιος Zeus και, στη συνέχεια, οδήγησε το στρατό του σκληρότερο σκεπτόμενος αυτός ήταν αήττητος. Αυτό τον οδήγησε στη συνέχεια για να ενεργήσει απρόσεκτα κατά περιόδους και να βάλει τη ζωή του και εκείνοι των ατόμων του στον κίνδυνο.

Οι σύντροφοι του Αλεξάνδρου έπαιξαν έναν σημαντικά μεγάλο ρόλο στη ζωή του. Ο Αλέξανδρος και ο στρατός του πέρασαν πολλά μακριά έτη μαζί, και αγαπήθηκε πολύ από όλα τα άτομά του. Επιπλέον, έκανε πάντα οποιου δήποτε που ρώτησε των ατόμων του και δεν θα ανάγκαζε ποτέ τα άτομά του για να κάνει τίποτα αυτός, ο ίδιος, δεν θα έκανε. Αν και κράτησε τους στρατιώτες του στη μεγάλη εκτίμηση, είχε τους πιό στενούς δεσμούς με τους συντρόφους του, πιθανότατα επειδή μεγάλωσε με τους περισσότερους από τους.

Ένας από τους λατρεμμένους συντρόφους του Αλεξάνδρου δεν ήταν ακόμα και ανθρώπινος. Όταν ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν περίπου δέκα χρονών, ο πατέρας του και διάφορα άλλα άτομα έβαλαν αρκετά σε μια επίδειξη προσπαθώντας να εξημερώσουν ένα ενιαίο άλογο. Πολλά άτομα προσπάθησαν αλλά απέτυχαν ενώπιον του Αλεξάνδρου που κλήθηκε να προσπαθήσει. Ο Philip σκέφτηκε ότι θα ήταν χιουμοριστικό, έτσι άφησε τον Αλέξανδρο να προσπαθήσει. Όλοι ήταν συγκλονισμένοι όταν τον άφησε το άλογο όχι μόνο επάνω αλλά και έτρεξε με τον. Ο Αλέξανδρος ονόμασε το άλογο Bucephalus, βόδι-κεφάλι στα αγγλικά, και τον οδήγησε σε κάθε ενιαία μάχη έως ότου πέθανε Bucephalus της μεγάλης ηλικίας και των πληγών μετά από μια μάχη στον ποταμό Hydapses. Αυτό ήταν τρία έτη πριν από το θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου.

Ο Αλέξανδρος φρόντισε για Bucephalus βαθειά. Ενώ σε Uxia, μερικά άτομα πήραν Bucephalus προκειμένου να παιχτεί ένα αστείο σε τον, αλλά όταν τον ανακάλυψε ο Αλέξανδρος, πήγε σε μια έξαλλη συμπεριφορά. Εξέδωσε γρήγορα ένα διάταγμα που δηλώνει ότι θα σκότωνε κάθε άτομο στη χώρα εάν Bucephalus δεν επιστράφηκε σε τον. Φυσικά Bucephalus επιστράφηκε αμέσως. Μετά από το θάνατο των αλόγων του, προκειμένου να παρουσιαστεί πόσος Bucephalus σήμανε σε τον, ο Αλέξανδρος δημιούργησε ένα μεγάλο άγαλμα Bucephalus και ονόμασε μια πόλη, Bucephala, στην τιμή του.

Ένας άλλος ένας από τους συντρόφους του Αλεξάνδρου ήταν Craterus, εμπιστευμένος γενικός του και ένας από τους πιό στενούς φίλους του. Τις περισσότερες φορές Craterus ήταν δεύτερος--εντολή του Αλεξάνδρου, και αγαπήθηκε βαθειά από τα μακεδονικά άτομα. Ενώ αγάπησε και σεβάστηκε τον Αλέξανδρο δεν συμφώνησε με την αφομοίωση του Αλεξάνδρου στον περσικό πολιτισμό. Όπως τα περισσότερα άλλα μακεδονικά και ελληνικά άτομα, εθεώρησε ότι καθένα που δεν μίλησε τα ελληνικά ήταν βάρβαρος και ότι ήταν καλύτεροι από το Persians. Κανένα θέμα οι πεποιθήσεις του εν τούτοις, ακολούθησε ακόμα τον Αλέξανδρο. Ο μονόδρομος Αλέξανδρος παρουσίασε η αγάπη Craterus ότι του είναι πότε έδινε έξω τις περσικές νύφες στα άτομά του. Το Craterus ήταν ένα από μόνο δύο άτομα που έλαβαν μια βασιλική νύφη. Του δόθηκε Amastrine, η κόρη Oxyatres, η οποία ήταν ο αδελφός του εχθρού του Αλεξάνδρου, Darius. Αυτό το σαφώς παρουσιασμένο Craterus ήταν στενό στον Αλέξανδρο και ήταν πολύ σημαντικό άτομο.

Άλλος των στρατηγών του Αλεξάνδρου ήταν ένα άτομο που ονομάστηκε Cleitus το Μαύρο. Το Cleitus ήταν παλαιότερος στρατιώτης που εξυπηρέτησε το Philip. Η σχέση των Cleitus με τον Αλέξανδρο πηγαίνει όλος ο τρόπος πίσω στη γέννησή του. Εξυπηρετούσε ήδη κάτω από το Philip όταν ο Αλέξανδρος γεννήθηκε, και η αδελφή του, Lanice, ήταν υγρή νοσοκόμα του Αλεξάνδρου. Το Lanice θεωρήθηκε συχνά από τον Αλέξανδρο για να είναι όπως μια μητέρα σε τον. Cleitus που κολλιέται από τον Αλέξανδρο μακρύ μετά από το θάνατο του Philip και ακόμη και τη σωζόμενη ζωή του Αλεξάνδρου κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης Granicus. Δυστυχώς, η βαθιά δέσμευση Cleitus για το Philip θα προκαλούσε μια ακραία ρωγμή σε σχέση τους.

Κατά τη διάρκεια ενός συμβαλλόμενου μέρους μετά από διορισμένο τον ο Αλέξανδρος σατράπη Cleitus Bactria, τα δύο πήραν σε μια σημαντική πάλη. Cleitus, το οποίο ήταν στην αναχώρηση σε μια χώρα αντιπάθησε και όντας μακρυά από το σπίτι του, χρησιμοποίησε αυτήν την ευκαιρία να ειπωθούν όλα του Αλεξάνδρου που συγκρατούσε. Και οι δύο έπιναν ήδη βαριά πότε Cleitus άρχισε να αγγίζει επιτόπου επώδυνο για τον Αλέξανδρο: Philip. Το Cleitus άρχισε για το πώς ο Philip ήταν πολύ καλύτερος από τον Αλέξανδρο και το πώς ο Αλέξανδρος δεν θα ήταν όπου ήταν χωρίς πατέρα του. Εξετάζοντας τα προβλήματα του Αλεξάνδρου με τον πατέρα του για του Αλεξάνδρου αξίας, ο Αλέξανδρος πήρε αυτά τα σχόλια πολύ άσχημα. Οι φρουρές έπρεπε δυνατά να πάρουν Cleitus από το δωμάτιο αλλά, ο σωστός τότε Αλέξανδρος άρχισε να ηρεμεί κάτω, Cleitus που έμαινε πίσω μέσα. Μέσα στις στιγμές ο Αλέξανδρος είχε μια λόγχη μέσω του σώματος Cleitus. Υποστηρίζει αργότερα τον Αλέξανδρο συνειδητοποίησε τι είχε κάνει και έπεσε στο αναφιλητό πατωμάτων πέρα από το σώμα.

Για τρεις ημέρες, ο Αλέξανδρος απομονώθηκε στα δωμάτιά του. Αυτό είναι πλέον πιθανό όχι μόνο λόγω των ενεργειών του, αλλά επειδή ήξερε μπορεί να ήταν σε θέση να αποτρέψει αυτόν τον προηγούμενο. Ο Αλέξανδρος ονειρεύτηκε ότι Cleitus πέθανε ημέρες προτού να συμβεί αυτό. Φοσμένος τι αυτό μπόρεσε να σημάνει, ο Αλέξανδρος τακτοποίησε για τις προσφορές που γίνονται για Cleitus και προσκεκλημένο Cleitus στα δωμάτιά του για να συμμετέχει σε κάποια ελληνικά φρούτα. Δυστυχώς, Cleitus έφθασε προτού να μπορέσει να πραγματοποιηθεί το τελετουργικό.

Υπήρξαν διάφοροι άλλοι άνθρωποι που ήταν στενοί στον Αλέξανδρο. Το Ptolemy παραδείγματος χάριν, φημολογήθηκε για να είναι νόθο μισό του Αλεξάνδρου - αδελφός από το Philip. Υπήρξε εντούτοις, καμία απόδειξη αυτού. Ήταν κοινή λογική που φρόντισε για και σεβάστηκε πολύ τον Αλέξανδρο. Μετά από το θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου Ptolemy επειράτεψε το σώμα του ενώ ήταν στο δρόμο του σε Macedon. Πήρε το σώμα στην Αίγυπτο όπου είπε ότι ο Αλέξανδρος θα είχε θελήσει να μείνει. Αργότερα Ptolemy θα γινόταν το Pharaoh της Αιγύπτου και καθιέρωσε ακόμη και το βασίλειο Ptolemaic. Στα τελευταιότερα έτη θα έγραφε τον απολογισμό του ζωής και ταξιδιών του Αλεξάνδρου. Αυτό θα γινόταν ένας από τους κόσμους που οδηγούν τις πηγές στον Αλέξανδρο ο μεγάλος.

Δυστυχώς, υπήρξαν επίσης άνθρωποι κοντά στον Αλέξανδρο που θα τον άνοιγε και θα γινόταν ο εχθρός του. Ένα άτομο ήταν Philotas. Το Philotas ήταν ο γιος ένας από τους στρατηγούς του Αλεξάνδρου, Parmenio, και ήταν φίλος παιδικής ηλικίας του Αλεξάνδρου. Αμέσως μετά από ένα γεγονός όπου οι σελίδες χρεώθηκαν με την προσπάθεια να δηλητηριαστεί ο Αλέξανδρος, Philotas χρεώθηκε με την προσπάθεια δολοφονίας. Είχε ανακαλύψει την πλοκή ενάντια στον Αλέξανδρο αλλά δεν την εξέθεσε για δύο ημέρες. Είπε ότι δεν το θεώρησε σοβαρό. Ο Αλέξανδρος ανακάλυψε αυτό όταν τον ενημέρωσε μια άλλη σελίδα για τη συνωμοσία. Το Philotas τέθηκε στη δίκη ενάντια στους λόρδους του και, αν και αρνήθηκε αρχικά όλες τις κατηγορίες, μια ομολογία τραβηκε από τον μέσω των βασανιστηρίων. Βρέθηκε στη συνέχεια ένοχος. Λιθοστρώθηκε έπειτα σύμφωνα με τη μακεδονική παράδοση. Πιό πρόσφατοι, περισσότεροι που καταδικάζουν τα στοιχεία εμφανίστηκαν για να αποδείξουν περαιτέρω την εξαπάτησή του. Ο Αλέξανδρος έστειλε δύο εμπιστευμένους στρατιώτες στον πατέρα Philotas σε Ecbatana και, μετά από να επιβεβαιώσει δεν ήξερε για το θάνατο του γιου του, του έδωσε μια σφυρηλατημένη επιστολή από Philotas απαιτώντας ότι η προσπάθεια δολοφονίας ήταν μια επιτυχία. Όταν οι φρουρές είδαν το χαμόγελο Parmenio στις ειδήσεις, τον σκότωσαν γρήγορα στον κήπο του παλατιού του.

Το Cassander ήταν ένας άλλος σύντροφος του Αλεξάνδρου που θα μετατρεπόταν σε έναν εάν οι deceitful εχθροί του. Το Cassander ήταν ο γιος του αντιβασιλέα Antipitar του Αλεξάνδρου. Τα δύο ήξεραν το ένα το άλλο από την παιδική ηλικία. Είχαν μια πολύ ευμετάβλητη σχέση. Το Cassander σεβάστηκε τον Αλέξανδρο για την ύπαρξη ο βασιλιάς του, αλλά η σχέση τους δεν υπερέβη περαιτέρω έναν βασιλιά και γενικό του. Το Cassander ήταν γνωστό για να είναι δυσάρεστο, άσπλαχνο άτομο που αντιπάθησε πολύ τον Αλέξανδρο ως πρόσωπο. Υπάρχουν ακόμη και υποψίες Cassander που βοηθιέται στο θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου. Μια θεωρία είναι ότι Antipater έδωσε την ιατρική Cassander για να δώσει στον Αλέξανδρο. Ήταν θεωρημένος παλαιός δάσκαλος του Αλεξάνδρου, Αριστοτέλης, ο οποίος μαζί με άλλους, άρχισε να φοβάται τον Αλέξανδρο προς το τέλος της σταδιοδρομίας του και πείραξε αυτήν την ιατρική. Το Cassander έφθασε σε Babylon μέσα στους τελευταίους μήνες από τη ζωή του Αλεξάνδρου. Σύντομα μετά από την άφιξή του έδωσε την ιατρική στον οικονόμο του Αλεξάνδρου που συνέβη να είναι ο αδελφός του Iollas. Θα ήταν εύκολο για τον να γλιστρήσει το δηλητήριο στο φλυτζάνι του Αλεξάνδρου. Ο Αλέξανδρος πέθανε αμέσως μετά από την άφιξη Cassander.

Το μίσος του Cassander για τον Αλέξανδρο συνεχίστηκε μετά από το θάνατο του βασιλιά. Το Cassander επέστρεψε έπειτα στην Ελλάδα όπου πήρε τον έλεγχο. Έτη αργότερα σκότωσε τη μητέρα του Αλεξάνδρου, Olympias, καθώς επίσης και τη σύζυγο του Αλεξάνδρου, Roxanne, και το γιο, Αλέξανδρος IV. Αν και οι πράξεις που ολοκλήρωσε ήταν φοβερές, και φάνηκε αδιάφορος σε αυτό που είχε κάνει, δεν ήταν απρόσβλητος. Υπήρξε μια διάσημη φήμη που δεν θα μπορούσε να κοιτάξει επάνω σε ένα άγαλμα του Αλεξάνδρου χωρίς αίσθημα της εξασθενημένης και ανεπαρκούς - - ευκολίας. Θα πέθαινε αργότερα της φυματίωσης σε 297 Π.Χ.

Ήταν σαφές ο Αλέξανδρος αγάπησε να αγαπηθεί και να προτιμηθεί για να μείνει σε έναν σφιχτό κύκλο των φίλων και των συντρόφων, άνθρωποι εμπιστεύθηκε και ποιος τον αγάπησε και εκείνοι σκέφτηκε όπως όμορφος. Ενδιαφέροντα αγάπης του Αλεξάνδρου ποικίλα πολύ. Φρόντισε για ευνούχο, τρεις περσικές συζύγους, και το ένα πρόσωπο που αγάπησε περισσότερο από οποιοδήποτε άλλοδήποτε το σε ολόκληρο κόσμο ήταν ένας από τους στρατηγούς του.

Το Bagoas ήταν νέος ευνούχος που είχε εξυπηρετήσει αρχικά κάτω από το μεγάλο βασιλιά της Περσίας, Darius. Μετά από Darius που κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης σε Issus ο Αλέξανδρος συνέλεξε πολλές από τις κατοχές των βασιλιάδων, συμπεριλαμβανομένου Bagoas. Το Bagoas ήταν μια συμπάθεια Darius και, όταν μπήκε σε την προσοχή του Αλεξάνδρου, έγινε μια συμπάθεια του Αλεξάνδρου. Εάν ο Αλέξανδρος μοιράστηκε ή όχι μια σεξουαλική σχέση με Bagoas δεν είναι σαφής, αλλά μερικές από τις ενέργειες του Αλεξάνδρου επιβεβαίωσαν αυτήν την υποψία. Το Bagoas θα χόρευε συχνά για τον Αλέξανδρο και θα ανταμειβόταν με τα δημόσια φιλιά. Κατά τη διάρκεια του χρόνου του Αλεξάνδρου της ασθένειας, Bagoas δεν άφησε ποτέ την πλευρά του Αλεξάνδρου. Το Bagoas εξαφανίστηκε από τα αρχεία ιστορίας μετά από το θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου.

Ο Αλέξανδρος είχε τρεις συζύγους. Ο πρώτος ήταν Roxane. Ήταν η δέκα έξι-έτος-παλαιά κόρη του βακτριανού ευγενή Oxyartes. Τα δύο συναντήθηκαν όταν προσπέρασε ο Αλέξανδρος το έδαφος του πατέρα της και η οικογένειά της έγινε αιχμάλωτοι. Σαν τον πατέρα του ενώπιον του, ο Αλέξανδρος έπεσε ερωτευμένος με την την διακρίνει καταρχάς και αποφάσισε γρήγορα να παντρεψει. Οι μακεδονικοί στρατηγοί δεν συμφώνησαν με αυτό καθόλου και τον παλεμμένο Αλέξανδρο στο ζήτημα. Θέλησαν την πρώτη βασίλισσά τους για να είναι μακεδονικής καταγωγής, όχι ένας βάρβαρος από ένα άλλο έδαφος που είχαν κατακτήσει. Ο Αλέξανδρος επέλεξε να αγνοήσει τις επιθυμίες του στρατηγού του και προχώρησε με το γάμο.

Πολύς δεν αναφέρεται Roxane μετά από τον αρχικό γάμο. Ακολούθησε μόνο τον Αλέξανδρο γύρω στα ταξίδια του. Τα αρχεία ιστορίας αρχίζουν να παρατηρούν Roxane πάλι όταν αναφέρθηκε ότι συνέλαβε το παιδί του Αλεξάνδρου αλλά αφ' ετέρου έχασε το μωρό. Το Roxane αναφέρεται συχνότερα προς το τέλος της ζωής του Αλεξάνδρου. Η εμφάνισή της άντεξε προφανώς μια ομοιότητα στη μητέρα του Αλεξάνδρου, Olympias. Το Roxane αποδείχθηκε ότι θα μπορούσε να είναι ακριβώς όπως cunning όπως η παλαιότερη βασίλισσα με την αποστολή εκείνων αισθάνθηκε ήταν μια απειλή.

Αμέσως μετά από το θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου, Roxane γέννησε σε έναν γιο που ονομάστηκε τον Αλέξανδρο IV. Με την αυτοκρατορία στο χάος μετά από το θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου, Roxane αποφάσισε ότι έπρεπε να ξεφορτωθεί άλλες βασίλισσες του Αλεξάνδρου. Δεν ήταν τεκμηριωμένο τι συνέβη σε Parysatis, μια περσική πριγκήπισσα Αλέξανδρος είχε παντρεψει. Εντούτοις, είναι γνωστό ότι Roxane είχε άλλη σύζυγο του Αλεξάνδρου, Stateira, την κόρη Darius, και την αδελφή της, Drypetis, που δολοφονήθηκε. Ξεφορτώθηκε έπειτα τους οργανισμούς τους σε ένα φρεάτιο. Το Roxane έτρεξε αργότερα για να ενώσει Olympias. Τα δύο διέταξαν την εκτέλεση του τρέχοντος βασιλιά Philip, που αφήνει τον έξι-έτος-παλαιό Αλέξανδρο, μόνος βασιλιάς. Αυτό δεν θα διαρκούσε πολύ, εν τούτοις. Το Cassander φυλάκισε Roxane και το γιο της και πήρε τον έλεγχο του βασίλειου. Αρκετά έτη αργότερα θα εκτελούσε δέκα τρεις-έτος-παλαιό, τον Αλέξανδρο, και τη μητέρα του.

Ο Αλέξανδρος είχε πολλούς ανθρώπους γύρω από τον αυτός δεν εμπιστεύθηκε, και λίγοι που αληθινά. Το ένα πρόσωπο στον ολόκληρο κόσμο του που εμπιστεύθηκε πέρα από οποιοδήποτε άλλοδήποτε ήταν ο καλύτερος φίλος και ο εραστής του, Hephaestion. Το Hephaestion και ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν φίλοι από την παιδική ηλικία. Θεωρείται ακόμη και ότι Αριστοτέλης τους δίδαξε από κοινού. Δεν υπάρχει καμία πραγματική απόδειξη αυτού, αλλά μέσω των εκστρατειών τους, Hephaestion έστειλε πολλές επιστολές σε Αριστοτέλη.

Θεωρείται ευρέως ότι τα δύο είχαν μια οικεία σχέση στα νεώτερα έτη τους και μπορεί ίσως να είχαν συνεχιστεί επάνω στην ενηλικίωση. Ο Philip και Olympias εξέφρασαν την ανησυχία σχετικά με τη σχέση τους. Ο Αλέξανδρος αναμενόταν για να δημιουργήσει έναν κληρονόμο, αλλά δεν παρουσίασε κανένα ενδιαφέρον για τις γυναίκες. Ελπίζοντας να αποκαταστήσουν αυτό, μίσθωσαν μια πόρνη για να παραπλανήσουν τον Αλέξανδρο. Αυτός ο ο επηρεασθείς Αλέξανδρος πολύ λίγα, και συνέχισε τη σχέση του με Hephaestion.

Ο Αλέξανδρος αγάπησε Hephaestion πιό βαθειά από οποιοδήποτε άλλοδήποτε. Σύγκρινε συχνά τη σχέση τους με Αχιλλέα και Patroclus από Iliad Ομήρου το. Αυτό ήταν εξαιρετικά σημαντικό για πολλούς λόγους. Κάποιος είναι ότι το Iliad ήταν ο Αλέξανδρος πιό πολύ η ιστορία, και προσπάθησε να βασίσει τη ζωή του γύρω από την ύπαρξη ένας άλλος Αχιλλέας. Ένας άλλος λόγος είναι λόγω της σχέσης Αχιλλέας και Patroclus θεωρήθηκε για να έχει. Τα δύο ήταν στενοί εραστές και μένοντας το ένα από το άλλο μέχρι το τέλος -τέλος. Η αγάπη τους η μια για την άλλη δεν ήξερε κανένα όριο. Ο Αλέξανδρος αισθάνθηκε το ίδιο πράγμα για Hephaestion και το απέδειξε στον κόσμο αρχικά στις εκστρατείες του. Αφότου ο Αλέξανδρος είχε γίνει βασιλιάς, πήγαν στο τρόυ να επισκεφτούν τους τάφους των δύο ομηρικών πολεμιστών. Μπροστά από τον ολόκληρο στρατό, ο Αλέξανδρος έβαλε ένα στεφάνι επάνω στον τάφο Αχιλλέα δεδομένου ότι Hephaestion έκανε για Patroclus. Με να κάνει αυτός ο Αλέξανδρος παρουσίασε σε τον καθέναν αγάπη του για Hephaestion ήταν τουλάχιστον αγάπη Αχιλλέα για Patroclus. Τα δύο έπειτα χόρεψαν γύρω από τους τάφους γυμνούς για τον ολόκληρο κόσμο που βλέπει.

Αργότερα ο Αλέξανδρος άλλη μια φορά θα απεδείκνυε δημόσια την αφοσίωσή του σε Hephaestion, μόνο αυτή τη φορά θα ήταν όχι μόνο μπροστά από τους Μακεδόνες και Έλληνες, αλλά και πριν από Persians. Μετά από Darius που τη μάχη σε Issus, ο Αλέξανδρος και Hephaestion πήγαν στη σκηνή που περιέχει την οικογένεια Darius. Η μητέρα του, Sisygambis, μπέρδεψε Hephaestion με τον Αλέξανδρο δεδομένου ότι ήταν ο πιό ψηλός των δύο και άρχισε να παρακαλεί για τις ζωές της οικογένειάς της. Όταν ένας υπάλληλος διόρθωσε το λάθος της άρχισε να ζητά συγγνώμη αφειδώς. Αλέξανδρος, που ήταν σχεδόν πάντα ευγενικός στις γυναίκες, πήρε τον οίκτο σε την και την είπε δεν έκανε κανένα λάθος, γιατί ήταν επίσης ο Αλέξανδρος. Με το ρητό αυτού, ο Αλέξανδρος όχι μόνο ήταν καλός στην ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα, επισήμαινε επίσης τη θέση Hephaestion στη ζωή του Αλεξάνδρου.

Ο Αλέξανδρος και Hephaestion συνεχίστηκαν επάνω σε σχέση τους σε όλες τις εκστρατείες. Ενώ οι ομοφυλοφιλικές σχέσεις έγιναν αποδεκτές στην αρχαία Ελλάδα, ήταν πολύ περίεργη για μια για να διαρκέσει τόσο πολύ. Οι ομοφυλοφιλικές σχέσεις ήταν οι πιό κοινόσι μεταξύ των νέων αγοριών και των νέων αγοριών με τα αυξημένα άτομα. Ενώ τα αγόρια θα είχαν τις σχέσεις στα νεώτερα έτη τους, όταν έφθασαν στην ενηλικίωση θα αυξάνονταν από αυτό το στάδιο ξέροντας ότι έπρεπε να προδημιουργήσουν. Οι ηληκιωμένοι συνήθως μόνο θα είχαν τις ομοφυλοφιλικές σχέσεις με τα νεώτερα αγόρια επειδή θα τις δίδασκαν για τη ζωή. Θα γίνονταν σύμβουλοι, και τα αγόρια έμαθαν όλα που έπρεπε να ξέρουν από τον εραστή τους. Ο Αλέξανδρος και Hephaestion, εντούτοις, θα συνέχιζαν τη σχέση τους στο θάνατό τους. Αυτό παρουσίασε αληθινό βάθος των συναισθημάτων τους το ένα για το άλλο.

Κατά τη διάρκεια των εκστρατειών ο Αλέξανδρος παρουσίασε βαθιά εμπιστοσύνη σε Hephaestion. Ο Αλέξανδρος όρισε τις σημαντικές εργασίες της οικοδόμησης των γεφυρών και του διορισμού των βασιλιάδων για κάθε κατακτημένη περιοχή. Έκανε ακόμη και Hephaestion, Chilliarch, μια περσική έννοια όρου που ήταν δευτερόλεπτο του Αλεξάνδρου στις διαταγές. Τα δύο είδαν συχνά τη διανομή των καναπέδων και του κρασιού. Το Hephaestion είδε ακόμη και την ανάγνωση των επιστολών του Αλεξάνδρου από τη μητέρα του πέρα από τον ώμο του. Κανένας αλλιώς δεν έχει την άδεια για πάντα μια τέτοια τιμή. Με να κάνει αυτός ο Αλέξανδρος μοιραζόταν την εγχώρια ζωή του με Hephaestion.

Ένας τρίτος χρόνος Αλέξανδρος παρουσίασε ανοιχτά η εύνοια Hephaestion ότι του ήταν πότε διένεμε τις νύφες στα άτομά του. Το Hephaestion και Craterus ήταν μόνα τα δύο ποιους δόθηκαν οι βασιλικές νύφες, αλλά Hephaestion ήταν ιδιαίτερα σημαντικό. Του δόθηκε Drypetis, η αδελφή της δεύτερης συζύγου Stateira του Αλεξάνδρου. Ο Αλέξανδρος έκανε αυτό με τις ελπίδες να γίνει ο θείος στα παιδιά του Αλεξάνδρου, με αυτόν τον τρόπο συνδυάζοντας τις οικογένειές τους.

Το Hephaestion δεν ήταν ποτέ πολύ δημοφιλές μεταξύ των συντρόφων του και, καθώς ο χρόνος συνεχίστηκε, τα πράγματα έγιναν χειρότερα. Όλοι ήταν ζηλότυποι της θέσης Hephaestion στη ζωή του Αλεξάνδρου και, με όλους τους νέους διορισμούς και τις τιμές Hephaestion λαμβανόμενο, έγιναν πιό ζηλότυποι. Ανατράπηκαν ειδικά πέρα από το διορισμό του ως Chilliarch. Τώρα ήταν δεύτερος στις διαταγές, σημαίνοντας, εάν ο Αλέξανδρος πέθανε, Hephaestion θα ήταν ο διάδοχός του.

Όπως όλες τις σχέσεις, ο Αλέξανδρος και Hephaestion δεν ήταν τέλειοι. Ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν εξαιρετικά ανηλεής και δεν θέλησε να σταματήσει το ταξίδι του, ενώ Hephaestion είχε τα προβλήματα με άλλους συντρόφους του Αλεξάνδρου. Το μεγαλύτερο ζήτημά τους ήταν ίσως, απέχθεια Hephaestion Craterus. Το Craterus ήταν δεύτερο μόνο σε Hephaestion στα μάτια του Αλεξάνδρου. Ήταν ο εν λόγω αγαπημένος Craterus Αλέξανδρος ο βασιλιάς ενώ Hephaestion αγάπησε τον Αλέξανδρο για τον. Σε ένα σημείο η διαμάχη μεταξύ των δύο από τους κλιμάκωσε στο σημείο όπου επέσυραν την προσοχή τα ξίφη ο ένας στον άλλο. Όταν ο Αλέξανδρος ενημερώθηκε για αυτό, πήρε τη άμεση δράση. Το Hephaestion τιμωρήθηκε δημόσια. Ο Αλέξανδρος δεν τον είπε αυτός ήταν τίποτα χωρίς τον. Το Craterus τιμωρήθηκε αργότερα ιδιαιτέρως. Είπε επίσης τα δύο ξέρει το θέμα πόσο τους αγάπησε, αλλά εάν πάλεψαν πάλι θα τους σκότωνε. Δεν θα μπορούσε να ανεχτεί εκείνο τον τύπο συμπεριφοράς στο στρατό του. Δεν ανέμεινε άλλος τους από έκανε το υπόλοιπο των ατόμων του. Τα δύο ποτέ που παλεύουν πάλι. Και τα δύο άτομα αγάπησαν τον Αλέξανδρο πάρα πολύ στο disobey αυτός. Πιστεύω προσωπικά ότι ο Αλέξανδρος ήταν τόσο σκληρός σε τους επειδή ανησυχήθηκε αυτό που να συμβεί εάν πάλεψαν αληθινά.

Ενώ σε Ecbatana, ο Αλέξανδρος κράτησε τα εορταστικά παιχνίδια για να βοηθήσει να υποστηρίξει το ηθικό στα στρατεύματά του. Κατά τη διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου, Hephaestion έπεσε Ιλλινόις. Τέθηκε σε μια αυστηρή δίαιτα και αναγκάστηκε να στηριχτεί. Εντούτοις, ενώ ο γιατρός του ήταν μακριά στα παιχνίδια, Hephaestion οι διαταγές και έφαγε ολόκληρο ένα κοτόπουλο και ήπιε ένα γαλόνι του κρασιού. Ο πυρετός του που καρφώθηκαν γρήγορα και ο Αλέξανδρος κλήθηκαν από τα παιχνίδια. Δυστυχώς, ο Αλέξανδρος δεν το έκανε εγκαίρως.

Δεν υπάρχει καμία οριστική απόδειξη αυτό που σκότωσε Hephaestion, αλλά υπάρχουν πολλές πιθανές επιλογές. Κάποιος ήταν ότι ήταν αληθινά άρρωστος και πέθανε μόνο του πυρετού του. Μια δεύτερη επιλογή ήταν αυτός πέθανε από την υπερβολική κατανάλωση. Μια άλλη πιθανή επιλογή ήταν αυτός δολοφονήθηκε. Αυτό είναι η επιλογή που επιλέγω να πιστεψω. Υπάρχουν ακόμη και ιστορικά στοιχεία που υποστηρίζουν αυτήν την ιδέα. Ένα άτομο που ονομάστηκε Apollodorus έστειλε ένα μήνυμα σε ένα άτομο που ονομάστηκε Peithagorus επιδιώκων τη βοήθειά του. Είναι άγνωστο γιατί, αλλά αυτός ο φοβισμένος Αλέξανδρος και Hephaestion. Το Peithagorus έστειλε ένα μήνυμα που η πίσω απαίτηση αυτός δεν είχε τίποτα που φοβάται επειδή Hephaestion θα πήγαιναν σύντομα. Το Apollodorus έλαβε αυτό το μήνυμα η ημέρα προτού να πεθάνει Hephaestion. Η μόνη ερώτηση ότι τα υπολείμματα είναι ποιος σκότωσε Hephaestion; Πολλοί τον αντιπάθησαν: Olympias, Roxane, Cassander, Craterus, και πολλά άλλα.

Σαν το γεγονός με Cleitus, ο Αλέξανδρος έβαλε το αναφιλητό πέρα από το σώμα έως ότου αναγκάστηκε μακριά, και έπειτα λιμοκτονήθηκε στο δωμάτιό του για τρεις ημέρες. Όταν προέκυψε τελικά, εκτέλεσε το γιατρό Hephaestion, πιστοποιημένος πενθώντας σε όλη την Ασία, και άρχισε για μια απέραντη και ιδιαίτερα ακριβή νεκρική πυρά και υπερβολικά νεκρικά παιχνίδια. Ο Αλέξανδρος διέταξε την εκτέλεση νέου Cossaeans ως ανθρώπινη θυσία για το χαμένο εραστή του, δεδομένου ότι Αχιλλέας έκανε για Patroclus. Ο Αλέξανδρος τιμώρησε ακόμη και τους Θεούς με την καταστροφή του ναού Asclepius, ο Θεός παθολόγων. Ο Αλέξανδρος πάντα obsessively πίστεψε στους Θεούς, έτσι για τον για να κάνει αυτό παρουσίαζε πόσο η απώλεια τον είχε επηρεάσει. Στην αληθινή ομηρική μόδα, ο Αλέξανδρος απογυμνωμένος η τρίχα του, άλλη μια φορά ως Αχιλλέα έκανε για Patroclus, και πήγε ακόμη και μέχρι να κάνει το ίδιο πράγμα στα άλογά του. Μια από τις μέγιστες πράξεις του Αλεξάνδρου σε Hephaestion ήταν πότε υπέβαλε αίτηση στο χρησμό σε Siwa. Ο Αλέξανδρος ζήτησε για Hephaestion να είναι ως Θεός. Το αίτημά του απορρίφτηκε, αλλά ο χρησμός είπε ότι Hephaestion θα ήταν ως θείος ήρωας.

Ο στρατός συνολικά τίμησε επίσης την απώλεια Hephaestion. Τα φλάουτα ήταν απαγορευμένα επειδή ήταν πρόσθετα σε Hephaestion η ιερή πυρκαγιά αυτοκρατοριών εξαφανίστηκε, μια τιμή που διατηρήθηκε για τους περσικούς κυβερνήτες μια ομοιότητα Hephaestion φέρθηκε από το σύντροφο Calvary, για τον οποίο Hephaestion ήταν υπεύθυνο και τα άτομά του αφιερώθηκαν και τα όπλα τους στην τιμή του.

Με όλο το χάος που περιβάλλει την οικογένεια και την επαγγελματική ζωή του, ο Αλέξανδρος χρειάστηκε αληθινά μια σταθερά. Το Hephaestion ήταν το ένα πρόσωπο που έκανε οποιος δήποτε ο Αλέξανδρος ρώτησε του, ο οποίος, και έμεινε αφιερωμένου σε τον μέχρι το θάνατό του. Το Hephaestion ήταν το άλλο μισό του Αλεξάνδρου, ο δεύτερος εαυτός του, και κράτησε αληθινά τον Αλέξανδρο λογικό. Λέγεται ότι η μόνη μάχη Αλέξανδρος έχασε ήταν αυτή ενάντια στους μηρούς Hephaestion. Σύμφωνα με το φιλόσοφο Arrian, ο Αλέξανδρος επιθύμησε ακριβά ότι είχε πεθάνει αντί Hephaestion, σαν Αχιλλέα επιθυμητό όταν σκοτώθηκε Patroclus. Ο Αλέξανδρος χάθηκε χωρίς Hephaestion και πέθανε αρκετούς μήνες αργότερα. Ήταν και οι δύο στις πρόωρες δεκαετίες του '30 τους.

Ο Αλέξανδρος είχε πολλούς εχθρούς. Εντούτοις, δεν θεράπευσε όλους τους εχθρούς του το ίδιο πράγμα. Ήταν με τον τρόπο του και έπρεπε να σκοτωθούν. Μερικοί κέρδισαν το σεβασμό του και μερικοί ελειτούργησαν ακόμη και για τον. Υπήρξαν δύο in particular ο Αλέξανδρος θα παρουσίαζαν διαφορετικά συναισθήματα προς.

Το Darius ήταν ο βασιλεύοντας μεγάλος βασιλιάς της Περσίας. Ο Αλέξανδρος τον πάλεψε αρχικά στη μάχη σε Issus όπου Darius τρεπόμενος σε φυγή. Ο Αλέξανδρος χάραξε μετά από τον και πάλεψαν πάλι σε Gaugamela όπου Darius τρεπόμενο σε φυγή άλλη μια φορά. Ο Αλέξανδρος απεχθάνθηκε Darius σε αυτό το σημείο και έγινε κουρασμένος να πρέπει να τον χαράξει. Εν τω μεταξύ Darius δοκίμαζε τα προβλήματά του. Τα άτομά του ενάντια σε τον και διόρισαν τον ξάδελφο Bessus, ο νέος βασιλιάς τους Darius. Το Darius κρατήθηκε αιχμάλωτο έως ότου ήταν λαμβανόμενες οι Bessus ειδήσεις Αλέξανδρος σχεδόν επάνω σε τους. Διέταξε Darius για να σκοτωθεί και να. Ένα από τα άτομα του Αλεξάνδρου έτρεξε τυχαία πέρα από έναν θάνατο Darius και του έδωσε το νερό. Το Darius πέθανε προτού να μπορέσει να φθάσει εκεί ο Αλέξανδρος αλλά ρώτησε ότι το άτομο για να πει στον Αλέξανδρο σας ευχαριστεί και τον σεβάστηκε.

Μετά από τη μάχη σε Issus, ο Αλέξανδρος πήρε στην οικογένεια του Darius κατοχής του. Τους μεταχειρίστηκε πολύ καλά και εξέτασε ακόμη και τη μητέρα Darius, Sisygambis, όπως τη μητέρα του. Το Darius είχε ακούσει για τη μεταχείριση του Αλεξάνδρου της οικογένειάς του και ήταν πολύ ευγνώμον. Τώρα στο θάνατό του θεώρησε τον Αλέξανδρο μεγάλο και αξιοσέβαστο άτομο.

Όταν ο Αλέξανδρος άκουσε για αυτό, ανέπτυξε το σεβασμό του Darius και ορκίστηκε ότι δεν θα σταματούσε έως ότου πιάστηκε ο δολοφόνος Darius. Χάραξε κάτω από Bessus και τον στρίμωξε τελικά όταν τον έδωσαν οι άνθρωποί του επάνω για την ασφάλειά τους. Ο Αλέξανδρος τον βασάνισε προτού να τον στείλει για να κριθεί από τους περσικούς ανθρώπους όπου η μύτη και τα αυτιά του ήταν περικοπή προτού να εκτελεσθεί δημόσια. Αυτά τα γεγονότα επέδειξαν πώς ο μακρινός Αλέξανδρος θα πήγαινε για εκείνους που σεβάστηκε και πώς χειρίστηκε την προδοσία.

Υπήρξε μια ευρεία ποικιλία των ανθρώπων που περιβάλλει τον Αλέξανδρο η μεγάλη ζωή. Φορμάρισαν την ψυχή του και είχαν επιπτώσεις πολύ στις αποφάσεις που έλαβε. Είχαν επιπτώσεις στο μέλλον του απέραντα στους διαφορετικούς τρόπους και τους διαδραματισμένους σημαντικούς ρόλους στη διαμόρφωση της ζωής του και την παραγωγή του του ιστορικού αριθμού που διαβάσαμε τώρα περίπου στα εγχειρίδια. Ήταν assuredly ψυχολογικά χαλασμένο άτομο λόγω των ενεργειών της οικογένειας, των φίλων, των εραστών, των συντρόφων, και των εχθρών του, αλλά συνέχισε ακόμα για να εκπληρώσει το όνειρο να γίνει του αθάνατο, τουλάχιστον όσον αφορά την ιστορία εάν όχι φυσικά. Οι σημερινοί ηγέτες είναι φορμαρισμένοι τον ίδιο τρόπο και επηρεάζονται στο ίδιο φέουδο με τον Αλέξανδρο. Είναι επίσης προϊόντα του περιβάλλοντός τους, ακριβώς όπως όλοι είμαστε.


	3. Disclaimer and Comments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the people mentioned in this essay. They all belong to history. Also, all the sources I used were used and documented properly. I take no credit for any of their work.

No one has my permission to use this essay and claim it as your own. If anyone would like to show his or her friends, family, or classes this essay please ask my permission. I will more than likely say yes but I would like credit to be given the people I sited as sources and myself. I worked extremely hard on this essay and I would be extremely disappointed and angry if anyone tried to claim it as his or hers. It would also be defilement on the memory of these people of history. Please honor my requests.

**Lysis: **I deeply appreciate your comment on this essay. I have thought carefully on many of the things you said and I agree with you whole-heartedly. I will defiantly keep what you said in mind in any future essays or discussions. Thank you very much.

I hope everyone who reads this essay fully enjoys it and gains a better understanding of Alexander the Great and the people who were involved in his life.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Thank you very much to those of you who have read my essay and commented on it. I did this back in 2008 and just a few days ago; I picked up this essay again. I have begun to review it, fixing little things I did not catch before, and I have decided I want to extend it. I am going to try to turn it from an essay into a short book.

There were so many things I wanted to add to this paper, but because of a time limit for my class, I had to greatly shorten it. I do not know when I am going to complete it; it will be more like a pet project of mine. I am going to go into more detail on all present in the paper, as well as those I was unable to include such as Aristotle. As I stated before, this will be less like a paper on those who affected Alexander's life and more like a book detailing his life. I wish to put more emphasis on his whole life compared to merely detailing the people around him. I will include what Macedon was like before Alexander and his father, what his father did, how he grew up, what happened in certain battles, ect.

I am hoping to make it more like a history book on Alexander the Great and less like a short paper on one aspect of his life (certain people in his life). I hope that one day I will be able to show all of you my work and I hope you will enjoy it.

Thank You Very Much,

Crystal


End file.
